Nicholas " Gdawgs " Cortez
" Ariba ! Ariba ! Tacoz and punta ! Se ! " ''- Nicholas " Gdawgs " Cortez'' Early Life of Crime Gdawgs, ( as most knew him ), during his early days of Gulch, was nothing more than a common criminal. He would frequently break into the Mayor's house and sit on his couch, watching tv. He would also steal cars, rob people, and commit some murders. This man had only one goal : getting enough money to buy a giant rock. ( For some stupid ass reason ). One day however he changed, atleast a bit...... Trying to go Straight with " Taxi Dawgs " One day Gdawgs came up with the idea of starting a taxi company in Gulch, after getting some investers he opened up his business with a small office and one warthog. After some time he made enough money to buy a nice house and some weaponry. Then he started going back to murders, claiming they were in " self defense ". Due to his taxi business he became a reputable member in the community and ran for election for police chief against Brittish Dan, and Pasha. However after losing the election Cortez decided to make life harder for the cops.... The Case of the Exploded Car On the morning of October 3, 2011 an exploded car was found in the water slightly off the coast of Gulchtopia. In the car was a dead body. Many wrote it off as an accident or a hooker suicide. However it turned out that the car was one of Gdawg's taxis. Police took him in to ask him questions to help the case. While Gdawgs was in holding the police searched his business and found a tazer that didn't belong to him. After that police went to the bar where the woman was last sited and interviewed the bartender, Tristan " Bid Daddy " Yankee. Yankee told the police that the woman was in the bar shortly before the murder and had the tazer the police found in the tax business, on her at the time. The police found out that shortly before the murder Gdawgs and Ms. Jane Doe ( the dead woman ) were seen talking shortly before the explosion. It was at that moment officer NILLOC came up with a theory . The theory was that Gdawgs and Jane met at the bar and Gdawgs took Jane back to his business and tried to get some . But she resisted and tried to taze him so he shot her and put her in his taxi. Then he put a cinderblock on the gas pedal and let it go into the ocean and blow up. Hoever Gdawgs was released from holding shortly after the police arrived at the bar and when Nilloc and company tried to arrest him he pulled out a gun and the cops were forced to open fire. We may never know what realy happened because while in the hospital Gdawgs escaped and hasn't been seen since. But you can see this artist's rendition of Gdawgs leaving the scene and decide for yourself.